


Team Torchwood

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen's thoughts about the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Torchwood

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Team Torchwood  
> Character: Owen  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Owen's thoughts about the team.  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for series 1 up to and including They Keep Killing Suzie.  
> Notes: Prompt was Torchwood, Owen, prompt: how Owen sees the TW team. Written forr[info]thehubsitter  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen adores and deplores his captain in equal measure. It's not like they're enlisted or anything and he never calls him captain, rolls his eyes when Jack introduces himself to people. That first meeting changed his life forever and then at the cemetery Jack had held him as anger turned to tears. Weirdest interview he's ever had. The things he's seen since joining Torchwood are amazing but he knows he's getting jaded with it all. Essentially he's tied himself to this job where the only way out is death or retcon. Jack has opened up this whole new world to him but maybe he could go back to medicine. Would he be happy with a normal life? He's put his faith in a man he knows very little about. Jack tells them stories, fantastic tales with enough details to make them credible yet he can't possibly have seen it all can he?

She was his second, does that make Jack a bad leader? He knows Jack blames himself for Suzie, he blames himself too. Neither of them noticed her descent into darkness. Owen just thought her detached during sex. He didn't mind, sex didn't always have to be emotional but he still thinks he should have noticed something. Being emotionally unavailable, a trait he sees in himself doesn't have to be a bad thing he hopes. Suzie was murdering people, tried to kill Gwen. Jack certainly knows how to pick his staff and seems to like them broken.

It's fair to say Owen's been a bastard to Tosh. She gives him chance after chance but he doesn't need the complication. He can appreciate that she cares but it would never work. It's better if he doesn't get involved. She’s the smartest person he knows and yet she still doesn’t see that he’s not interested. After Mary he’d wanted to comfort her, tell her that people won't always try to use you but Tosh might have misread that sympathy so he said nothing. He hated to see her hurting. She never gives much away about her background only knows how grateful she is to Jack. He sees them talking occasionally, Jack must know her story. She could be so brilliant but like the rest of them she probably didn’t know this job didn’t exactly come with a standard contract.

Ianto Jones, bloody teacher's pet. Jack's favourite all of a sudden and early one morning he sees the two them talking in Jack's office. They're not all over each other but they're standing close together, expressions unguarded. They look really happy. He's not ready to forgive Ianto for risking their lives but Jack seems to trust him. Their body language says it all as they gravitate towards each other. In the time he's been at Torchwood he'd never seen Jack like this. It's good that he's happy. Maybe nothing's going on yet but Jack's undressing Ianto with his eyes. If nothing's happened yet Owen's willing to bet it will soon.

Gwen’s not going to like that at all, Jack’s hers in her mind. She’d been more open than any of them, immediately confiding details of her life to the team. She'd thought it strange that they were all single. A few weeks later she was in his bed. Still new to Torchwood and yet she'd already seen too much. She's the only one who didn't come to Torchwood already broken. The incident with the cannibals was beyond any of their understanding but it really got to her, man's inhumanity to man. Torchwood is slowly chipping away at her. As a doctor he's meant to do no harm but they've definitely destroyed Gwen. He's not sure where he heard the expression but if you drop even the tiniest bit of black paint into white it will never be pure white again. Best you can hope for is a light grey. She was a copper, not completely naïve about the world but still he feels Torchwood has taken some of her faith in humanity.


End file.
